


AP Classes

by AlicNoon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Highschool Sander Sides, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicNoon/pseuds/AlicNoon
Summary: Hey!! So I am not the best with grammer or spelling sorry, but I decided to post this because I am a huge Sander Sides fan. But i am more of a theory righter, not a fanfiction one
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 4





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! So I am not the best with grammer or spelling sorry, but I decided to post this because I am a huge Sander Sides fan. But i am more of a theory righter, not a fanfiction one

Highschool, no ones really favorite time in their life but having friends makes that always makes that easier. Two sophomores know this well but never tried to make more friends than they already had, which was only each other. They had been best friends since 6th grade so they trusted each other a lot and why risk that trust with other people right? These boys were known as Virgil and Logan. Known by who you might ask? Well like no one else, the nerds kept their heads down and never really joined any clubs or electives that involved having to be social 

Another pair of sophomores could not really relate. They knew almost everyone in their grade and even some from upper grades. They were the friendly funny type, nothing like the quiet nerds. Patton and Roman were their names. They could go and hang out with anyone they want and have no problems, but like the other pair there main best friends were each other. It's not like these to groups never have seen each other but they never bothered to try to talk to one another. That all changed about a month into the school year-

Logan and Virgil were sitting in a classroom of one of there favorite teachers for lunch like they normally do.

"So the teacher wants to bump you up to AP math?" *Logan spoke sitting next to Virgil as the eat*

"Yeah, she wants me to go and change my schedule for it during the next period because she will be in the office at that time to back up my claims"

"Well congratulations on moving up, hopefully, you will be in my period of the class"

"Aren't you taking like all AP classes this year?"

"Yes, of course, I am," Logan said adjusted his glasses

"Good luck with that Lo" Virgil said with a small chuckle at the end

"I don't know why I would need luck? It is simply a class that at college level education but for highschool students"

".... that is exactly why I said good luck, AP classes are hard heck I am only taking AP English right now and I can tell the difference between it and normal classes" Virgil groaned, he was smart he knew he was but he didn't love the added stress of advanced classes. 

"You will be fine Virgil, but hey this math class just means you will be in class with me" *Logan said a bit of a smile as he put away his now empty lunch box into his backpack* "You should be putting things away lunch is almost over and you need to get to the office"

"Your right... like always" Virgil packs up and starts for the door of the basically empty classroom, "see ya later Lo, and thank you, M.s Hunter, for letting sit in here" After the goodbyes were said the bell rang and Logan and Virgil went separate ways.

Virgil wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings, just keeping his head down and walking, he could hear the giggling and talking of a pair boys next to him, he figured they were freshmen of something those guys are always cheery. It would have been just a normal walk if it wasn't for- BAM-

Virgil fell to the ground along with another person, "Roman! You pushed me into someone!" The person next to him said his tone didn't seem mad, more of like a joke "I am really sorry you are just so quiet I didn't notice you" the freckled boy said standing, "here let me help you up"

Virgil had finally realized what happened and what was going on, he looked up at the two boys in front of them both looking worried and on holding out a hand for Virgil to take, he reluctantly took the freckled boy hand and stood up, putting his hands in his pocket nervously once he was back on his two feet 

"Are you hurt at all? I'm sorry I didn't mean to push him into you I was just messing around" the other boy spoke, he remembered the freckled one say his name was Roman or something like that

"No... I'm fine... It's ok you didn't mean to I get it..."

"Oh I'm Patton by the way, it's nice to meet you, can I make it up to you somehow? I feel really bad"

"No, it's fine... We can just act like it never happened"

"I'm Roman, Roman Prince if you wanted to know, and you are?"

"... uh, my name is Virgil.." V said timidly he just wanted to leave this conversation as soon as possible.

"I think I have seen you around before!" Patton said cheerfully

"Cool... I'm going to go before I'm late, see you too probably never" Virgil said quickly walking away

Patton sighed "well there goes a potential friend..."

"Hey maybe not, it was an accident and he gets that" the pair started there walk back to there class, "there's always hope Pat, besides you have tons of friends and you have me so what's one less?"

"Yeah I guess you're right, come on let's get in class" Pat and Ro entered their 5th-period class like normal, Patton still thinking about what happened but Roman basically over it. But in the office, Virgil had just gotten some bad news.


	2. Curses

Tw- middle fingure emoji 

“So your telling me that I can switch my math like I am supposed to but I would lose my art elective?” Virgil asked worried talking to the lady at the front desk

“Yes and we apologize about that, but with the schulde you have the option of switching to you will have both AP classes with Mr Logan Berry and he is your friend correct?”

“Yes Ma’am he is… ok so what are my other options for elective if i pick to change”

“Well sadly most of them are filled but we have culinary and theatre open, oh wait never mind that's advanced culinary, so your only option is theatre”

Virgil groan, theatre was the last elective he would ever want to take, he hates singing and dancing, not to mention he has some major stage fright. An introvert like himself would never be caught dead on a stage, let alone performing in front of people! Plus people say theatre is like a cult and Virge maybe an emo but would never do something like that, “Are you sure there are no other options?”

“Yes, sorry Virgil theatre is it, but I know the teacher and she is really nice”

“I have nothing against the teacher, just against the class” Virgil thought about it for a few minutes weighing the pros and cons out and came to the conclusion he would just do it. He really had no other choice, “Ok fine, I will change to that schedule” 

“Ok then here let me print it out for you and you can start on it tomorrow” The lady said typing away on her computer, the noise of the printer could be heard in the background as Virge instantly regretted his decision. The laby handed over the paper with a smile, “have a nice day” 

“You to” Virgil took the paper and made his leave looking at the new schedule as he walked back to his normal class. 

\- skipping over to the last 5 minutes of last period in theatre class because I have that power- 

Roman and Patton sat in the circle of the theatre class, “So we will all be voting on the winter muscle for this year tomorrow, so make sure you have thought about it what you want to do! You all can go” Roman said, as the president of the class it was his job to take charge, they all clapped and students stood slowly staggering out of the class.

“Roman Patton, Can I talk to you two quickly?” asked the teacher from her desk. 

“Of course Ms C” Patton said cheerfully walking over to the typical teacher desk with Roman

“So we are getting a new person joining, there coming tomorrow so I am making it your responsibility to get used to everything and make them feel welcomed into our crazy class”

“Sweet! Can you tell us who it is?” Roman asked now excited, a new person in theatre! Thats rare, he started to go over what people he knows that may join theatre.

“I will leave that part as a surprise” The teacher said looking at the name on the email she received, “That's all you two can go” 

Patton giggles as he walks with Roman to gather their stuff, “So a new actor, think you can handle it Mr President?”

“Why of course Mr Vice President” Roman said in a joking accent picking up his bag and put it on before handing Patton his bag, which the cheerful boy gladly took, "any ideas on who it maybe is?"

"Well I know Remus was joking about joining but I think he said that just to mess with you" Patton said giving his friend a playful nudge as they walk down the hallway, "The only other person I can think of is De but dont yah with he is a little too shy for theatre?"

"Yeah he is and Remus wouldn't dare come into my domain of the school, he gets to go have fun with the football team, I get to have fun with my fellow performers" Roman did a dramatic spin, "At last my dear brother is a jerk so it isn't too far out of his reach to come and mess with my club"

Patton chuckled, "I'm sure he wouldn't actually do it, because that means he would have to do what you said"

"Very true", the pair continued to short there fellow student body to try to figure out who might be joining their class as they walked out of the school, meanwhile Logan was sitting silently in the back of his car reading as his parents drove him home. His phone buzzed, signaling that he had a new text message, he set the science fiction novel his was reading on his lap and picked up his phone, he had a single text from Virgil that read, "Why did life have to curse me so😕"

Logan, confused by the text messaged his friend back "What do you mean?"

"I changed my classes"

"Why is that so bad?"

"Bc I lost my art class and HAD to replace it with the worst class ever"

"ASB? Because if so I would feel bad for you, it is a serious waste of an elective and I have a list of reasons why"

"No no something worse then ASB, theatre"

"😳"

"IK"

"But you hate performing, and people, and attention, and like everything in theatre"

"I had no other choice, I start in the hell hole tomorrow but at least I have AP Math and English with you!"

"That is a positive to this unfortunate event yes, well maybe you could make a friend in theatre” 

“How likely do you think that will happen?”

“There is an infinitesimal chance you will but yes it is a possibility” 

“Keep dreaming there Lo”

“Whatever, good luck, I will come to the performances!”

“🖕🏻”

“Bye”, Logan clicked his phone off and chuckled to himself alittle, he did feel bad for his friend but he saw it as a challenge for Virgil instead of a “curse” as he put it. 

(Thanks for reading)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- “Friendship?”

The next morning Roman was up and pumped for the day. With the new person in the class, the musical voting, and then auditions being soon for said musical soon! There was so much to be excited for and he was ready to share that excitement with his best friend Patton. Since they didn't live too far away from each other and Roman already usually walked to school, he ran to Pat's house. The freckled boy had just stepped out of his house when Ro ran up to him.

“PATTON!!!!” The Princey boy said cheerfully, his backpack on both of his shoulders.

“Hey Ro, you very excited today,” he said with a bit of a chuckle as they started to walk to school together.

“Why wouldn't I be? We have the new student, the voting, then once we decide the musical we have auditions”

“I’m guessing you're going for the lead no matter what the play is,” He said with a smile

“Of course! And I would hope you would go for one of the other leads?”

“Yup!” Patton said adding a bit of skip to his step, he nevermind playing a side character for Romans' ambitions because he knew that Ro actually cared about him and wasn't trying to be a selfish person, he was just living his dream. So Patton wanted nothing more than to support him. 

“Great, I can’t wait to start it with you!”

Patton giggled and nodded, “neither can I”, he stated continuing to walk to school with Roman.

Logan was having not as an exciting has the other two sophomores, he had quietly gotten ready for school in his usual famous until he got a panicked text from Virgil saying, “Logan I’m freaking out, idk if I can go to school today”

“Why? What's wrong? Did something happen?” Logan texted back concerned, he was well aware of his friend's anxiety and his… interesting family life to put it nicely. He knew Virge didn't have a great relationship with either of his parents because he wasn't open with them at all.

“Shit happened last night”

“Ok calm down and explain what happened”

“I outed myself!!!!!”

“Wait so you came out? Good job how did they take it?”

“No I didn't willingly come out Lo, they forced me to have dinner with them so we could be a “family” and that garbage and they kept harping and harping about a girlfriend and so I got fed up and frustrated so I just almost yelled that I was gay and I kinda ran before they said anything” 

“Did they come after you?”

“No, I haven't left my room”

“Well you should come to school, we can make a plan to deal with this whole ordeal, shall we come to pick you up?”

“If your parents don't mind plz yes”

“Ok we will be there soon,'' Logan said heading down to the living room to ask his parent to pick up Virgil on their way, lucky they said yes so they went on their merry way to pick up Logan anxious friend. After a few minutes they arrived at the emo pacing up and down his driveway, Logan motioned for him to get in the car and so he did.

“T-thank you, Mis. Berry for picking me up” Virgil said fidgeting in with the end of his sleeves in the backseat next to Logan. 

Logan’s mother glanced at him in the rearview mirror and then back to the road ahead “Of course sweetheart any time” Logan himself looked over to his friend concerned but knew he wouldn’t appreciate a conversation when his mother was in the care so he looked out the window silently. Watching the morning life bustle with people heading to work, leaves in the trees move, and the slow start of the day. The nerd was well aware that his best friend was gay and he had known since Virgil knew. Lo was completely out as bisexual because he had none need to hide it. He had a little more confidence than his friend so he was nervous about people finding out his sexuality. After a few minutes of driving the pair got out of the car at their high school, Virgil thanked Mis. Berry again for the ride and him and Logan went inside. After a few more moments Logan spoke, “Are you alright?”

“Other then anxious yes” Virge adjusted his backpack on his shoulder as the two walked through the slightly crowded hallway. 

“So did you even let your parents react at all before you ran off?”

“No, I just immediately ran to my room too scared to see their reactions”

“If I am being honest I don't think your parents will dislike you just because of something like that, they are too nice for that even if you don't think so”

“You never know Lo, you never know”

Logan sighed, of course, Virgil would be pari- I mean anxious (*chuckles to myself*) that his parents wouldn’t expect him for his sexuality but even if they didn't he would and he hoped Virge knew that as well, “Just try not to worry about it too much, I’m sure if they were bothered by it, they would have come after you when you ran off” 

“I hope your right Lo” The two of them stepped into the first class of their day with all the other students. 

Hours later Virgil stood anxiously in front of the performing arts classroom door he had been mentally preparing himself for this moment all day and he still wasn't ready but he had no more time to waste, he opened the door, bracing himself.


End file.
